


Don't Leave Me

by WhiteDalvaria



Series: White's Cat!Michael Garbage [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't worry, I'll be doing a regular Hybrid AU later, Michael's the only hybrid in this series, Multi, Sort Of, cat!Michael, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: Originally from Tumblr:Prompt/Summary: [by endragh] hello since you were asking for a prompt how about AH OT6 where Michael is a cat boy(with ears and a tail) and tries to hide it from the guys but they eventually find outI've changed it a bit since the original, but I hope it's enjoyable!





	Don't Leave Me

It had been something Michael was born with; a pair of fluffy red cat ears and a bushy tail. He’d always known about them – hard not to know about a mutation like that – but he was never thrilled about them. His ears were normally covered by his signature beanie, and his tail tucked carefully – albeit uncomfortably – in his jeans. When Michael was younger, his mother doted on him, making sure he kept his deformities hidden. He was told to hide because he was a freak, and no one liked freaks.

How Michael had managed to keep his secret when he lived in a house with five other men remained a mystery even to him, but so far, he’d lucked out. He always made sure to fall asleep after them and wake up before so he could hide the extra appendages he was born with. Michael knew it annoyed his partners that he would never allow them to run their fingers through his hair, and even went as far as avoiding intimate situations to keep them from touching his tail. He was grateful, in a way, that his only mutations were the ears and the tail, otherwise he’d have a lot of explaining to do.

Not that he didn’t now, anyway.

Michael had been home alone for two days, and with no one home to catch him, he’d been walking around the house with his ears and tail out. It had felt freeing at the time to let his normally neglected appendages breathe, but he hadn’t expected the boys to walk in on him as he blasted music while doing dishes.

“We’re home Michael- what the fuck is in your hair?!” Geoff’s booming voice had startled Michael, causing him to drop a plate to the floor. The plate split in two the moment it touched the ground, but the group didn’t seem to notice.

“I wasn’t… You’re home early… I mean…” Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he pressed pause on his phone. “I can-”

“They’re ears!” Gavin squealed, running his ears over the sensitive attachments. He squeaked in surprise when Michael’s ears twitched, and he pulled his hand back. “Look, he’s got a fluffy tail, too!”

Michael tucked his tail between his legs, his ears flattened against his head as he took in the situation. “I can… try to explain?”

“We’re listening.” Geoff’s voice was stern, but he’d lowered the tone. There was no venom in his voice.

“I was born… different,” the Jersey boy explained, sitting on the counter as the others chose to sit at the table. “These-” He pointed to his ears. “Have been a fucking pain for my entire life. My mother always had me hide them and told me never to tell anyone, because…”

Ryan sensed Michael’s unease and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Michael. We’re not going to judge you.”

“Because I’m a freak, and no one likes freaks!” Michael hissed. “I don’t want this! I never did!”

“Michael,” Jack started. “The worst thing about all of this is that you didn’t tell us.” He listened as a grunt of agreement swept around the room. “We could never disown you for something as silly as cat ears and a tail.”

“Really?” There was still a hint of fear in his brown eyes, but his ears had begun to perk up again. “You mean it?”

Jeremy nodded, butting in front of Jack. “Yeah, dude. Plus, they’re pretty cute looking.”

“They make you look adorable!” Gavin squealed again.

Michael felt tears of joy stream down his face, practically leaping into Ryan’s arms and giving him a hug. The other boys joined in quickly, creating a six-man hug pile. “I’m so glad you accept me for who I am…”

“Like Jack said, we could never hate you, asshole. We’d miss you too much if you were gone.” Geoff laughed. “And besides, who else would do the dishes every night?”

“Fuck you, Geoff!”

Michael never anticipated that his secret would be revealed, but now, he was glad it had been. Walking around the house was much more freeing now that he didn’t have to hide, and he couldn’t say he minded when Jack would scratch the spot right behind his ears.

Maybe, he thought, things wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
